Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 2
Strange próbowała wstać i otworzyć oczy ale nie mogła. Ból, który pulsował w okolicach jej lewej piersi nie pozwalał jej na to. Dziewczyna skuliła się i zaczęła bardzo powoli,regularnie oddychać aż ból stał się znośny. - Ej, Strange, nic ci nie jest?- spytał jakiś głos nad głową piratki. Gdy Strange otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła że stoi nad nią Kalasher. Stalker pozbawiony był swojej maski a na jego prawym policzku piratka zauważyła coś dziwnego. Coś na kształt rany, albo znamienia, które świeciło się i iskrzyło. Kalasher po chwili położył na nim dłoń, na znak że go to boli. Strange spojrzała na swoją lewą pierś i zobaczyła, że spod ubrania emituje jej światło podobne do tego z policzka stalkera. Nie przypadkiem było to miejsce które ją bolało. - Raczej nie.- odpowiedziała piratka.- A właściwie gdzie my jesteśmy? - Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Obydwoje rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było ono zbyt duże, prawdopodobnie miało tyle metrów kwadratowych ile przeciętny pokój. Pokryte było białymi kafelkami na podłodze, ścianach i suficie. W pomieszczeniu nie było nic więcej, poza zbudowanymi z tych samych kafelków, przez co łatwych do przeoczenia, drzwi. - Ostatnie co pamiętam to tyle że szłam do Przemka.- powiedziała Strange, podejmując nieudane próby wydostania się z pomieszczenia.- Zobaczyłam kątem oka jakieś skrzydła no i obudziłam się tutaj. - Ja po prostu zaliczyłem zgona.- powiedział Kalasher, po czym posłał w drzwi serie z kałacha. Naboje wylatujące z lufy nie trafiały jednak w drzwi i zwyczajnie znikały tuż przed nimi.- Ale pamiętam jak stał nade mną jakiś koleś i wbił mi coś w policzek. Boli mnie to teraz jak cholera. Następną godzinę Strange i Kalasherowi zajęły próby otwarcia drzwi. Próbowali praktycznie wszystkiego- pukania, wyrywania, uderzania kolbą, próśb, gróźb, gryzienia a Kalasher w akcie desperacji wypucował nawet drzwiom gałę. Nic nie pomagało, ich wyjście na świat pozostawało nadal zamknięte. Jak na złość, gdy obydwoje się poddali, drzwi otworzyły się otworem. Stanęła w nich LoboTaker, z wrednym uśmiechem i świecącą raną na lewej dłoni. - Ruszać dupale!- zakrzyknęła Lobo. - Co?!- wyrazili swoje zdziwienie Strange i Kalasher. LoboTaker westchnęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni parę kajdanek. Nim ktokolwiek sie zorientował, Baldanderka nałożyła je na nadgarski Kalashera i Strange, po czym pociągnęła ich za sobą jak strażnik dwójkę więźniów. - Wybaczcie, ale Barachiel chciał żebym was szybko zaprowadziła.- powiedziała LoboTaker - Kto i gdzie?!- zakrzyknął Kalasher, zdziwiony postawą osoby którą brał za przyjaciółkę. - I od kiedy słuchasz rozkazów?- spytała Strange. LoboTaker wydała z siebie jedynie pusty śmiech, nie przestając prowadzić "skazańców" po korytarzu, który również był cały biały. - Niech będzie, wyjaśnie wam żebyście nie mieli za dużego mindfucka.- powiedziała Baldanderka.- Ta akcja była planowana od dosyć dawna, chyba nawet od zbyt dawna. Sprawa jest prosta- złapać te Iluminacką dz#wkę i podstawić pod sąd. Potem skazać i patrzeć jak parzy się w Piekle. To że Uriel zostal wezwany podczas Inwazji dało impuls do działania. - Chwila moment, mówisz o tym gościu co rozwalił Krainę Bogów i ze mną walczył?- spytał Kalasher- No i co to ma do tego że tutaj siedzimy? I czemu my się k#rwa mać, świecimy? - Ech.- westchnęła Lobo po czym kontynuowała.- To moj pierwszy raz w tej części zaświatów, więc ciężko mi to zrozumieć i wytłumaczyć. Ogółem Niebo jest dosyć specyficzne. Dla każdego człowieka wygląda ono inaczej, np. my widzimy korytarz, a ktoś inny może widzieć czarny labirynt albo latającego, unoszącego się nad rzeką lawy dildosa. Wszystko zależy od percepcji. To- w tym momencie Lobo wskazała na swoja dłoń, policzek Kalashera i pierś Strange.- są ślady po ostrzach Aniołów, które pozbawiły nas tymczasowo żyć. Spajają naszą koncepcje tego miejsca tak, żebyśmy wszyscy widzieli to samo. Zarówno Strange jak i Kalasher powoli zaczynali rozmyślać nad tym co usłyszeli- od faktu że najwidoczniej ktoś ich zabił po to co Lobo powiedziała o percepcjach i takich tam. Jednak w pewnym momencie Strange coś uderzyło. Była tylko jedna osoba którą Lobo nazywała "Iluminacką dz#wką". - Czekaj, czy ty prowadzisz nas na proces Przemka?- spytała Strange. Baldanderka uśmiechnęła się wrednie i to wystarczyło piratce za potwierdzenie. Nim Lobo zdążyła się zorientować, Strange zaszarżowała na nią, uderzając swoim czołem o jej nos. Pod wpływem uderzenia z nosa LoboTaker zaczęła lać się krew a ciało Baldanderki padło na podłogę. Strange szybko wyrwała siebie i Kalashera z rąk Lobo i zaczęła uciekać. - Nie tak szybko.- powiedziała LoboTaker. Nagle świat stanął do góry nogami, dosłownie. Podłoga zamieniła się miejscami z sufitem, na który Strange i Kalasher boleśnie upadli. Nagłe odwrócenie grawitacji wpłyneło również na ich żołądki, które na sekundę podeszły im do gardła. Tylko Lobo stała na nogach, ponownie łapiąc na kajdanki. Na jej twarzy nie było już widać krwi, a jej nos był w jak najlepszym porządku. - Zapomniałam wspomnieć o takim małym szczególe.- powiedziała Lobo.- To ja steruje tym co tutaj widzicie. Jako lewica Pana dostałam wytyczne zabrania was do sali a potem zeznawania. Jesteśmy w domu Boga do jasnej cholery, nie mam zamiaru wam pobłażać. Strange zaklnęła pod nosem. Znowu wpadlii w niezłe szambo, ale po raz pierwszy piratka zaczęła się martwić o los Przemka. Gdzie on właściwie jest? Przemek siedział spokojnie na krześle, w sali identycznej do tej w której siedzieli Strange i Kalasher. Chłopak uśmiechnął sie do siebie ponuro, dotykając świecącej rany na swojej głowie. Ktoś inny steruje jego percepcją, a on mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić że w pokoju jest krzesło. - Nisko upadłem, oj nisko.- powiedział Przemek sam do siebie. - Upadałeś już niżej.- powiedział głęboki, męski głos.- W większośc przypadków jednak wstawałeś na równe nogi. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, które były otwarte na oścież. Stał w nich wysoki, dobrze zbudowany brunet o krótkich, kręconych włosach i czarnych oczach. Ubrany w bogato zdobiony, typowo średniowieczny strój z dwoma otworami na plecach, z których wystawały długie, anielskie skrzydła. - Ile to już lat, Gabrielu?- spytał Przemek, wstając i kłaniając się z szacunkiem. - Kto by tam liczył, stary przyjacielu.- odpowiedział Archanioł, po czym podszedł do Przemka i przytulił go po przyjacielsku. Obydwoje chwilę tak stali, po czym odsuneli się od siebie, uśmeichając się sztucznie. - Będę cię bronił na dzisiejszej rozprawie, chociaż Rafał i Michaś mi to odradzali.- powiedział Gabriel.- Oni naprawdę chcą cię teraz udupić, przyjacielu. - Dobrze że mam przynajmniej zaufanego obrońcę.- odpowiedział Przemek.- Miałem nadzieję że zostawią mnie w spokoju. - Wiele się ostatnio dzieje w Zaświatach, nawet ty nie wiesz jak jest źle. Mało brakuje żeby rozpoczął się kolejny bunt, a gdyby nagle ktoś zaczął rozpowiadać o Trzech Ukrytych Prawdach... - Wiesz że nigdy nie zamierzałem o nich mówić. - Ja tak. Oni nie. Przemek zaczął się szczerze śmiać. Który to już raz wpadał w kłopoty bo za dużo wiedział? To nawet trochę zabawne, że Federacja przyzwała niedawno Uriela żeby zabił mieszkańców CreepyTown no i w sumie mu się to udało. Tylko ze sporym opóźnieniem. Chłopak uciszył się jednak i na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas gniewu. Jeśli dowie się że zrobili coś Strange... - Wiesz że jeśli mnie skarzą, to zwyczajnie powiem im o wszystkim?- spytał Przemek. Chłopak nie mógł zostać uwięziony w Zaświatach, nie gdy w nieznanej części Kraju czai się zło gotowe skrzywdzić tych, na których mu zależy. - W takim razie będę cię musiał nieźle bronić, mój przyjacielu.- powiedział Gabriel, prowadząc Przemka do sali rozpraw.- Bo jeśli ujawnisz chociaż jedną, to nie wiem który z nas będzie miał bardziej przej#bane. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures